<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Rushing by sweetgirldjarin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726812">Blood Rushing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgirldjarin/pseuds/sweetgirldjarin'>sweetgirldjarin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cockpit Sex, Comlink Sex, Developing Relationship, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Din is inexperienced, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Protective Din Djarin, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgirldjarin/pseuds/sweetgirldjarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din Djarin takes sweet girl on as a crew member and baby sitter. Feelings develop between the two over the course of several awkward situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfiction I've written, but I'm in love with Din so I couldn't resist. This is inspired by a few works like Rough Day by guardianangelcas, Warmth/Cover Me by pettifogger, and Dust by etchedbox.<br/>Support me on Ko-Fi! https://ko-fi.com/sweetgirldjarin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, you had no idea what to expect. You’d worked on board for several crews in the past while hopping from planet to planet, usually larger transport ships with crews of ten or more. </p>
<p>You stood at the entrance of the Crest, it was so modest compared to some of the ships you’d been on before, and in clear need of maintenance. It would be the first time you’d worked as a crew of two, well three if you included the kid.</p>
<p>Working odd jobs was your thing - give you a task, tell you how to do it, and you would. It wasn’t clear how you landed this job but you didn’t mind, the pay was going to be great. You figured if you worked this job for a year you could take some time off and go and bum off somewhere for a while to relax.</p>
<p>The Mandalorian had dedicated a small section of the hull for you to set up camp. You laid out your small sleeping mat behind some crates while he prepared for takeoff. He was a man of few words - he probably had only spoken about three sentences to you since you met two hours ago. It was fine, you thought, you spent a lot of time alone as well. You’d make some conversation later if he seemed up to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You settled into a routine quickly: hyperspace for a couple of days, catching up on rest, and taking care of the Crest. New planet, new bounty, get some supplies, and get out. Rinse and repeat. It was going well. You managed to make some small talk with the Mandalorian at times, mainly about the ship, a little about the kid’s antics, and what the next bounty and planet would be. It’d been a couple of months.</p>
<p>You grew to enjoy watching him. At times he was very cold, deadpan, and intimidating. Other times he was rather soft - you saw how he was with the little green alien he had adopted. It was clear, though he wouldn’t say it, that he thought of him as a son. </p>
<p>One day in particular, you had just returned from a local market with supplies. The Mandalorian was sitting on the edge of his sleeping chamber holding the child; he was rocking him softly. As you were putting things away, you overheard him say something that struck you.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get you home, kid.” He whispered, “I’m going to miss you, but I’m going to make sure I get you to those Jedi people.” </p>
<p>There was a tone in a voice you hadn’t heard before - it was bittersweet, loving. You honestly hadn’t talked much about the kid, just about how he had acquired him, and how he was tasked to get him to some Jedi. You knew the Mandalorian would go about seeking information on Jedi while he hunted his bounties, but it was really aimless. You knew there were barely any Jedi left in the galaxy, and so did the Mandalorian.</p>
<p>You looked over at the two of them and a soft smile crept on your face. He looked up at you - you couldn’t see his eyes but you had become good at reading his body language, and you knew he was looking right into you. It made you feel something, something warm that made your heart flutter a little. </p>
<p>“How long do you think it’ll take you to find Jedi?” You went about your business, putting away some med packs and food.</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” He stood up and put the kid to rest in his bassinet. </p>
<p>“Have you found any Jedi at all?” You weren’t looking at him, but you felt him walk behind you quietly. </p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what happened?” You turned to him - he was learning on a stack of crates across from you.</p>
<p>“She couldn’t.” He just stood there.</p>
<p>“I see.” You continued to stand in silence after that. For a few minutes at least, you just looked each other up and down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” <em> Huh, what? </em> You heard two words slip from his mouth, ones you had never heard before. </p>
<p>“For looking after him, and the ship. It’s helped a lot.” There was hesitation in his voice, nervousness.</p>
<p>“Oh, no problem. I’m just doing my job.” You smiled but your heart was nearly pounding out of your chest. He had never thanked you or given you anything near a compliment before. </p>
<p>He got up and went to the cockpit without another word. <em> Weird </em>, you thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You arrived on the next planet. The ship needed some repairs that you and the Mandalorian could not fix on your own, which meant you would have to stay in a hostel. You’d done this before, no problem. You’d book a double room and continue about usual business until the ship was operational again, usually a night or two. </p>
<p>Din was still at the hangar with the ship when you went to book the room at the hostel - he had given you the credits you needed and told you to settle in with the kid, give him something to eat, and put him to bed.</p>
<p>It was nice, for a hostel at least, nothing special but definitely comfortable. Two very soft looking beds, a small balcony, and a fresher with a full bath and shower. You couldn’t wait, it had been months since you took a bath. You rushed to get the kid settled in, knowing as soon as you did you could sink yourself into the warm basin and relax for the first time in what felt like forever. The kid was exhausted, and thankfully it didn’t take long to put him to bed. You tucked him in, surrounded by soft pillows and plush blankets, gave him a kiss, and hurried into the fresher.</p>
<p>You turned the tap on filling the bath with warm water, steam starting to fill the space. You stripped down quickly, leaving your clothes in a small pile on the floor. You put your first leg in the tub, followed by the second, and sunk yourself in. The bath was so deep it came up to your neck. Every muscle in your body eased as the warm water soaked you to your core. </p>
<p>It was as if every bit of anxiety you’d been holding in had left your body while you were in the bath, you must have stayed in there for at least an hour before finally deciding it was time to get out. You pulled the plug on the drain and slowly hauled yourself out, grabbed a towel, and began to softly pat yourself down. You felt so clean, warm, and soft once you finished drying yourself off. You discarded the towel on the floor, not really thinking much of walking out of the fresher into the room with nothing on. You had left your sleeping clothes in your bag next to your bed. </p>
<p>You bent over to dig through your bag when you heard the door open. <em> Shit </em>. You had nowhere to hide, completely exposed. You whipped around quickly to the intruder, it was the Mandalorian. He stood dead in his tracks stiff as a board when his gaze met you, your ass up in the air, your pussy peeking out just the slightest bit. </p>
<p>You both were frozen, both shocked, and not knowing what to do. You had not expected him to arrive at the hostel so soon, and he certainly was not expecting to walk in and find you fully exposed right in front of him. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I wasn’t expect-” You hurried to grab some clothes and wrestled them onto your form.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He cut you off, he stood frozen in place. Your cheeks were flushed as your eyes met his visor again. You finished putting your clothes on and quickly hurried yourself under the blankets, cuddled up to the child, and buried your face into the pillows. You couldn’t look at him. </p>
<p>He sighed, put his bag down on his bed, and glanced over at you. He hated to admit it but you were hot. He often found himself gazing at your ass while you were bent over doing repairs on the Crest, he was ashamed of it, but now actually seeing what was under your clothing was <em> much </em> , <em> much </em> different. You were perfect, he thought, even in the humiliation and guilt of the situation. He watched you as you nuzzled yourself into his child and hid yourself from him. He felt awful, but he was rock hard now. </p>
<p>He quietly stripped himself of his armor, flight suit, and gloves and set them neatly on his bed before heading to the fresher. He closed himself in and looked to the floor, your clothes scattered on the tiles. He sighed deeply again. The Mandalorian stood still and analyzed the pile of fabric on the floor, he knelt down and picked up your bra and held it softly in his hands, imagining what it would be like to cup your breasts in his hands. He put the garment aside and dug into your trousers to find your panties. He paused for a second, scanning his moral conscience before deciding, screw it. </p>
<p>He took his helmet off, set it aside, and picked your panties up. There was a bit of your wetness staining the fabric. He sunk a hand into his trousers and grasped himself tightly and let out a deep groan. He didn’t do this often but he couldn’t resist. He needed some sort of release. He imagined you bent over the edge of the bed just outside the fresher, begging for him, as he began to stroke himself. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He slipped his trousers off and stood up, one hand on his cock, and one hand holding your panties. He brought the delicate fabric up to his face and taking a deep breath in. You smelt so good, he let out a groan into the panties as he kept stroking himself. He crept closer and closer to the release he needed so badly, his panting and soft growls quietly echoing in the fresher. He thought of how you would look below him, moaning out his name as you took his girth.</p>
<p>He nearly collapsed into the sink when he finally came, the panties now clenched between his teeth as he tried to hold back his groans. He sighed deeply and began to clean up the mess he’d just made, wishing it had been inside you.</p>
<p>He turned on the shower and stepped in, turning it to the coldest temperature it would let him. He felt guilty, but he was immensely pleased with himself as well. Maybe the cold water would wash him from the shame he now carried. He couldn't help thinking of you as he washed himself, what your hands would feel like against his skin, how you would touch him, where you would touch him... He sighed as he turned off the flow of water. Stepping out, he gazed at the pile of clothes on the floor, and then your panties once again. He dried himself off, and put his shirt and pants back on. He gathered your clothes together and folded them, but paused as he began to fold the panties. He wanted to keep them, hidden from you, all for himself to enjoy.</p>
<p>He exited the fresher and left your clothes in a neat pile at the end of your bed. Before he got into his bed, he went and tucked your panties into a pocket in his bag.</p>
<p>He laid on his side watching you in your bed, wishing you were in his. He wanted you, he didn’t know why, but he did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to thank ArmorerSimp for helping me edit this fic. Couldn't do it without him, thanks babe.<br/>Support me on Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/sweetgirldjarin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up in the morning the first thing you noticed was the small pile of clothes at the end of your bed. You looked over to his bed but he wasn’t there, a small pack of his belongings rested on the bed. You sighed and remembered the events from last night. As humiliating as it was, you knew you would have to end up in an uncomfortable situation with him at some point. Close quarters, it was bound to happen one way or another. You weren’t even particularly embarrassed, it just took you so off guard. </p><p>You got up, changed out of your sleeping clothes, and began to put your day clothes back on. Your panties from yesterday were gone - it was fine, you had others, but they were gone. You went into the fresher to see if they had somehow fallen out of your trousers last night, but they were nowhere in sight. You sighed, it wasn’t that big a deal, you had other pairs, just slightly annoyed. You packed your stuff together and left it neatly on your bed. You had a good feeling you would be spending another night here.</p><p>You exited the hostel and headed for the hangar, the thoughts of last night racing in your head. He had to have seen all of you in front of him, and you couldn’t help but think what he thought of you. You told yourself to stop when you entered the hangar and saw him welding some part of the ship’s exterior. You passed him and walked into the hull of the ship, the kid was sitting on the floor playing with some piece of equipment. </p><p>“Hey, little guy.” You said, kneeling in front of him. He looked up at you with his big eyes.</p><p>“You know how your daddy feels about you playing with this stuff, it’s not a toy.” He let out a sad little coo as you took the piece of metal from his little hands and set it on top of a crate. </p><p>“Little womp rat, let's go get you some food.” You kissed him and walked down the ramp. The Mandalorian looked at the both of you as you exited, got down from the platform he was on, and approached you.</p><p>You looked up to his visor with a smile. “I’m going to go get us some food, do you need anything?” </p><p>“No, I’m fine.” He reached into a pocket, pulled out some credits, and handed them to you.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll make sure to get the little guy something good. He’ll get into trouble if I don’t.” You playfully punched the Mandalorian’s arm.</p><p>He couldn’t help but look at your ass as you walked away. </p><p> </p><p>You walked around the market with the kid, tucked into the bag on your shoulder where he usually hid. It was a nice little market, with lots of food and goods. You got yourself something to eat, as well as something for the kid, making sure to get you both something sweet to have later. </p><p>You walked by a small shop, mostly lingerie. After your panties mysteriously disappeared you should treat yourself to a new pair, you figured. You had a few credits left over, enough to cover a set of bra and panties judging by the prices in the window. You shopped around for a bit until you found a beautiful pair of silk and lace panties - they had a high waist, were soft and you knew would be comfortable. You took the small splurge; you deserved a treat. </p><p>You exited the shop and headed back to the hostel to drop off the goods you had acquired. It was getting late in the afternoon, the kid was tired and full of yummy treats. </p><p> </p><p>When you got back to the hostel, you put the kid down to rest on your bed and locked yourself in the bathroom to try on the new panties. </p><p>You peeled off your day clothes and the underwear you were wearing before putting the new ones on. They looked great on you - little flowers embroidered on the hem which traced your form perfectly. You smiled, it was the boost of confidence you needed, a little secret for just you. </p><p>You looked at yourself in the mirror and saw your tits were perked perfectly. You felt sexy. You cupped your breasts in your hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. You then looked at the bathtub again, and a thought crossed your mind. You hadn’t pleasured yourself in a while, not since you had joined the Mandalorian’s crew. You slipped the panties off, got into the empty bath, and turned the tap on. You positioned yourself underneath the flow of water and spread your legs. </p><p>You hadn’t done this before, but it would have to make do. You let out a soft gasp as the water hit your sensitive area. You touched yourself and spread your legs open just a bit more, slipping a finger in your entrance as the water continued to pour over your clit. You continued to finger yourself and edge closer to a climax. Then you thought of last night again - bent over, bare and fully exposed in front of the Mandalorian. You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply - you couldn’t deny it, after months of being around him you were starting to feel attracted to him. You wondered what he thought of you if he ever looked at you <em> that way </em> . You thought of what it might be like to experience him <em> that way </em>. </p><p>You were close, your breaths were labored as you picked up your pace. Sharp moans and gasps escaped your lips as you reached your peak. You stayed the way you were for a minute before turning the tap off and sitting up. </p><p> </p><p>You exited the fresher after getting dressed again and walked over to the small balcony and stood there for a bit, enjoying the view. It was so peaceful here at night. The door opened and you glanced over your shoulder, the Mandalorian walked in and made his way to his bed, beginning to take his armor off. You turned your head back and continued to look outside. It was a nice planet, you couldn’t ignore it - lots of foliage and fresh air. You wished you could stay here a bit longer, maybe it was the bathtub. </p><p>“Hey, Mando,” you turned and looked at him and gasped. <em> Oh, oh </em>.</p><p>He had his armor off and was down to just his trousers and helmet. Your eyes glued to the skin you had never seen before. He looked up at you and didn’t seem to care in the slightest that you were staring at him with just helmet and trousers on. </p><p>“Yes?” He asked softly. </p><p>“I-It’s nice here isn’t it?” You asked, turning back to the view.</p><p>He didn’t respond. </p><p>“Wish we could stay here a bit longer.” You sighed.</p><p>Still no response, you glanced over to his bag sitting next to the bed. <em> Were those </em> ? No. You caught sight of a familiar bit of fabric, the panties that had gone missing were sticking ever so slightly out of his bag. You flushed. <em> No way </em>.</p><p>“We’ll need to leave early tomorrow, you should try and get some rest.” He muttered as he got into his bed. </p><p>You somehow woke up before him in the morning and gathered your belongings. You remembered the panties sticking out of his bag before you went to bed last night, so you snuck over. Yup, sure enough, they were in <em> his bag </em>. He must have taken them. You weren’t even mad, just shocked. You left them in his bag, as not to rouse suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>You headed for the hangar with the kid and began to get ready for takeoff. You were standing up on a crate fixing something when he came back. He was so silent that he startled you, making you hit your head on the ceiling of the hull. </p><p>“<em> Shit </em>, shiny you scared me.” You grabbed the back of your head and looked down at him with a smile. He was looking up at you, his visor seeming to pierce through you. </p><p>“I think we’re pretty much good to go, anything else you can think of?”</p><p>“No, everything’s set.” He began to make his way up to the cockpit and prepare for takeoff. </p><p>You hopped off the crate, grabbed the kid, and headed up to the cockpit with him. </p><p>You sat quietly behind him and held the child in your arms, playing with him. He loved it when you played with the kid, and though you couldn’t see it, there was a soft smile on his face. There was something about you he couldn’t shake, and he didn’t want to disturb what you both had, but he also wanted to take it a step further, he didn’t know-how. </p><p>He had never been intimate with someone before and it terrified him. He had never trusted anyone like that, and he still wasn’t sure if he could fully trust you. He decided he was going to start trying to drop some hints, not major ones, but enough to see if he could get some sort of reaction from you. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine until you had dropped out of hyperspace and approached the atmosphere of the next planet. There was an awful metallic noise that nearly jolted you out of your seat. </p><p>“<em> Dank farrik .</em>” the Mandalorian clenched his fist and began to flip switches and push-buttons. The emergency lights were on and the ship began to shake. You buckled yourself in and held onto the child tightly. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” You looked at him with wide eyes.<br/>
“I don’t know but get ready for a rough landing.” He didn’t look at you. </p><p>You sighed and held on tightly, you looked down at the kid, his big eyes were full of fear, “It’s ok sweetie, we’re going to be ok.” You pressed your lips to his forehead. </p><p>He wasn’t kidding when he said it would be a rough landing - you nearly crashed, causing you to hit your head on the control panel. The last thing you remember before blacking out was the Mandalorian looking over at you and the child. </p><p> </p><p>When you came to he had moved you to the ground and was kneeling over you, applying pressure to your head. </p><p>“W-what happened?” You muttered.</p><p>“You hit your head. Stay still.” He sat you up slowly to lean against the wall and began to apply some bacta gel to your head.</p><p>“Where are we?” You looked out the cockpit window - it was dark.</p><p>“Some ice planet. We’ll have to stay here the night and wait until morning before we start repairs.” He brushed a piece of hair from your face. <em> Maker </em>, he was so close to you. </p><p>“You think it’s bad?” You looked into his visor. </p><p>“No. We’ll be able to fly again tomorrow.” He removed his hand from your head. </p><p>You sighed with relief - you hated the cold, and the thought of being stranded in it was your worst nightmare. </p><p>“The heat’s shot though.” He signed. <em> Well shit </em>. “We have one area heater, and I’ll get you some blankets.” He stood up and left the cockpit. </p><p> </p><p>The bacta gel helped a lot, you felt much better after about a half-hour. You moved down to the hull to join the Mandalorian and the child. You were halfway down the ladder when you felt a hand on your waist. It was him. You felt yourself flush as he helped you down. </p><p>“Thanks, I feel a lot better.” You turned to look at him. </p><p>He didn’t respond and went back to digging through crates to find spare blankets. </p><p>You made your way to your sleeping mat and laid down, the child crawled over to you and tucked himself in next to you. You wrapped your arms around him and tried to cozy up. It was so cold. You looked over at the Mandalorian as he pulled a blanket out and tossed it to you. You smiled and pulled it over you and the child. </p><p> </p><p>About a half an hour passed and both you and the child were still shivering in your sleep. The Mandalorian sighed, looking at both you and the child shivering in your sleep. He was cold too, even with many layers, he needed warmth. He took his cold beskar armor off and looked back at you and the child again, and then to the small cavity he called his sleeping quarters. He grabbed the blanket from his bed and was about to get in when he decided it would be better for all of you if he joined the both of you on the floor. You and the child were freezing, and he knew it would be the perfect excuse to get closer to you. <em> It would be warmer that way </em>, he thought. </p><p>He put the extra blanket over you and the child and knelt, he sighed deeply before getting under the blankets with both you and the child. He was still with nervousness as he slowly snaked an arm around you. The child between you and him cooed softly in his sleep and cozied up to his adoptive father. The Mandalorian stayed awake, watching you sleep. He pulled you closer to his chest and rested the forehead of his helmet to yours. You were warm, and you looked so peaceful in your sleep.</p><p> </p><p>You stirred slightly and began to notice you were oddly warm considering the circumstances, and you didn’t realize why until you opened your eyes. He was right there, right in front of you, you gasped. You went to move your arm when you realized he had his tightly wrapped around you. He was clearly asleep, and so was the child. You smiled - the child had crawled his way onto his father’s chest and was sound asleep. You moved in a bit closer and buried your face into the crook of his neck. He smelt nice - musky and sweet. You heard a soft groan as the Mandalorian began to stir and suddenly the cold beskar of his helmet thunked against your head. You both startled and moved back to look at each other. </p><p>“Sorry I-” You whispered.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry.” His voice was raspy.</p><p>“It’s ok.” You rested your head down on the pillow. </p><p>“It was… Cold. You were… He was… I was...” He muttered quietly.</p><p>“Sh. I understand.” You smiled and wrapped an arm around him. He stiffened at your touch. “Let’s stay warm like this a bit longer please.” You moved closer to him again. </p><p>“No.” He gasped. You looked up at his visor, confused. “I-I have to, go check the ship.” He began to sit up. </p><p>“Oh.” You sighed. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” He shook his head as he stood up.</p><p>“It’s ok.” You rolled onto your pack, the child now awake and crawling to find you.</p><p>“It was cold, that’s it.” His voice was cold, distant. You wished he was still tucked under the blankets next to you, you needed his warmth.</p><p>You stayed silent and held the child to you as he got ready. You hoped he didn’t actually regret it, and that he didn’t just sneak into bed with you because of the cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hostel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's about to get ~steamy~<br/>Enjoy.<br/>kofi: sweetgirldjarin<br/>tumblr: sweetgirldjarin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Mandalorian entered the hull of the ship again, frost coating his beskar armor. The draft from the outside hit you like a ton of bricks. You turned and looked at him - there was still a significant amount of tension from your exchange earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it look?” You broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fixed it enough, we should be ok.” He climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. You sighed in relief - you knew getting out of here would resolve some of the unspoken tension between the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bumpy takeoff. You knew the ship wouldn’t last long but you managed to limp your way across the planet to the nearest city. Once you had landed you were tasked with the same chore as before: go find a hostel, book a room, run some errands and get the kid to bed while the Mandalorian tended to the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked through the town, child wrapped in the coat you wore. It was pretty much desolate for what was supposed to be the largest settlement on the planet. You finally found a hostel, the only one in town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one problem, you found a room, but the Twi’lek at the desk hadn’t told you it was a one-bed. You entered the room and let out a shaky sigh before setting your belongings and the child down on the bed. You looked at the little green alien in front of you, seeking some solace in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad’s going to kill me, especially after last night… What should I do?” He cooed at you while you frantically tried to figure out some way to remedy the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night was… weird - there was a part of you that knew he did it </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you were all freezing and it was the only way to keep warm, but another part of you realized there had to be a reason why he had you held so tightly in his arms, how his helmet was rested touching your head.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It couldn’t have been pure survival, could it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? His words hurt, but you knew he was right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was just to keep warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You managed to sneak a quick shower in the fresher and get ready for bed by the time the Mandalorian arrived. You were sitting in bed with the child in your lap, entertaining him. You didn’t notice the Mandalorian enter the room until the door closed behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I guess I should explain…” You sighed. He was looking at you, standing still. “This was the only room… I can sleep on the floor, I don’t mind…” You looked down at the kid for comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sting of silence in the air for a few moments. You were about to break it when you looked up and the Mandalorian had edged himself closer and was now standing at the edge of the bed. You looked up at him, you had to admit it you were a bit scared. He was extremely intimidating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said, earlier, you wanted me to stay.” You felt his gaze on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-I just was-” You were terrified now. You didn’t quite know why, but you were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He towered over you. You looked up at him, as he took the child from you and put him in his bassinet before he made his way back over to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m sorry.” You looked up at him, “I didn’t know they only had single rooms, trust me I wouldn’t have-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” He slowly brought a gloved hand to cup your chin and tilt your head up. You gulped, unable to form a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-tell me, you wanted it.” He faltered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “You said, you wanted me to stay.” He brought a second hand up and rested it on your shoulder firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” You stayed still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” He tilted his head to the side a bit. You felt faint - this couldn’t have really been happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You looked into his visor. He stayed staring at you for a second before removing his hands from you and slowly began removing the beskar that adorned him. You didn’t move, you just watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed his boots afterward, as well as his gloves and flight suit. He moved closer to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down.” You did as he said, leaning back on the soft blanket and pillows below you. You were absolutely enchanted by his words. He climbed into the bed next to you and laid on his side. You slowly turned and faced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando… I…” You gasped as he ran a hand up your waist and pulled you towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din.” You looked at him confused, “Call me... Din.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh... No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din…” You let his name slip from your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” His arm was wrapped around you, and you were only inches apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I like this.” You moved closer to him, he pulled you in close. You stayed that way for a few minutes, silent, him holding you close to him. You took it all in, he was warm, his presence felt so safe. You always felt safe around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” He spoke soft and low to you, and you followed his command. He sat up, you heard the click of the light being turned off and then a soft hissing noise before you heard something heavy being rested to the table next to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt him lay back down next to you, and something felt different. His arm was shaking a bit as he wrapped it back around you. You felt his breath, and suddenly you felt a pair of lips against yours - you jumped back a bit shocked. His arm suddenly removed from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You heard his unmodulated voice whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no, don’t be, I just… Y-you’re not allowed to take that off are you?” You reached for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just... Don’t look.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise.” You moved close to him before finding his lips again. He pulled you against him as you kissed. For the first time, you felt he was nervous, just as nervous as you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stayed in the dark that way for what felt like forever, just kissing each other. You could tell he had never kissed anyone before just based on how eager he was. You showed him what to do though, you wanted to let him know it was ok. After some time you pulled away from him and ran a hand through his hair - it was soft and wavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din…” You whispered. He let out a soft groan in response. “Tell me, you weren’t just cold last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… Beautiful.” He whispered against your lips. That was all you needed to hear before taking him back into your arms. He put an arm on your waist and tugged delicately at the fabric, asking permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I-” You put a hand on his. “A-are you sure you want this?” He had become so vulnerable, you felt scared he would somehow regret this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” His grip tightened. You gave him a kiss as he began to pull the hem of your shirt up over your head.  You felt a hand cup your breasts over your bra, a gasp escaped from your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered against your cheek. You helped him remove your top and bra before he quickly removed his top. He was so warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me, you won’t open your eyes.” He ran a hand through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tie your shirt around my eyes - I won’t even peek.” You reached out and placed a hand on his face - you could feel the stubble on his jawline in your palm. He did as you said, gently folding the fabric, placing it around your eyes, and tying it behind your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on your hip, rubbing a circle on your waist with his thumb as his other hand began to fumble with the top button of your trousers. You again had to help him remove the garment and slide it over your hips. He was still shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” You placed a hand on one of his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those… Y-you look… S-so pretty…” He traced the hem of the silk panties you had bought at the market. You smiled, not so much your secret after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like them?” You whispered against his lips. “I got them the day after you caught me naked in that hostel, my panties from that day went missing.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck.” He tightened his grip on your hips as you moved a hand down to the hem of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened to them?” You traced your hands against the tight member in his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-maybe.” He gasped. “T-too fucking pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take them?” You squeezed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He choked out sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted me then, didn’t you?” You unbuttoned the top of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I did.” Your words paralyzed him - he felt cornered. He had seen your secret, so you pried at his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want me now?” You pulled his trousers down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He squeezed you softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, go ahead, take me.” As soon as those words left your mouth against his lips, he went</span>
  <em>
    <span> feral</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped himself on top of you as he kicked off his trousers, pinning you down and spreading your legs. You gasped as he ran a finger over your pussy and spread it open slightly. He slipped a finger inside you, making you let out a soft mewl of pleasure, then slipped in a second. He pumped his fingers a few times before slipping them out, coated in your wetness. He brought them to his mouth and licked it off quietly. You couldn’t see him do it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>you tasted so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He positioned himself at your entrance and let out a deep exhale before slowly pushing himself inside. You let out a sharp gasp as he bottomed out, wrapping your legs around him. He let out a grunt and stayed still for a minute as he got used to the feeling of you around him. He never imagined it would feel this good, but it did. He began to slowly thrust into you, each making you gasp in ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a warm hand on your waist and one on your shoulder as he began to pick up his pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sweet fucking girl…” He growled into your ear as he rested his head down next to yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please keep going.” You wrapped your arms around him and dug your fingers into his back, pleading him on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to pound himself into you, now picking up the lower half of your body at an angle that absolutely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroying</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You let out a sharp yelp of pleasure and moved a hand to your clit to edge yourself closer to your climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck… I can’t believe you..” He gasped as his thrusts became even more frantic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m getting close.” You rubbed circles on your clit as he continued to rail into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sweet girl, p-please, for me.” He grasped onto you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost on command, you came down on him, absolutely clutching onto him as you rode out your orgasm. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm as he reached his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-where should I?” He moaned into your ear, his breaths becoming short and labored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Inside, Din, please. It’s safe.” You grasped onto him as you felt his thrusts become shaky and desperate. He came inside you, hard. He collapsed on you as he filled you, his labored breathing combined with growls of pleasure echoed in your ear. He stayed in you for several minutes as you both caught your breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a kiss on your lips before he pulled out with a soft moan. You laid beneath him, absolutely spent by the unexpected event. You both didn’t last long, maybe because it had been so long for you, for him his first time, but it was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his helmet on before slowly untying the shirt from your eyes. You blinked a few times before gazing up at him, placing a hand against his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I wanted this so bad…” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I did too.” He ran a hand through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you cuddle me?” You tilted your head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but he handed you his shirt as he pulled his trousers back on. You giggled as you slipped his shirt over your frame, it was large compared to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frowned as he got out of bed, ignoring your request, but you felt yourself lift as he came back with the child in his arms. Din handed him to you - the kid was asleep. He got under the blanket of the bed and laid down. You hurried to get under with him and snuggled up close, the child between you like before. He pulled you tight, wrapping his arm around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both fell asleep quickly that night. You never wanted to sleep alone and cold ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comlink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I feel like I need to clarify some things before we dive any further into this story. </p><p>This fanfic obviously does NOT follow canon. HOWEVER - the events of season 1 are canon, as well as some events of season 2.<br/>Basically, it follows after Din meeting Ahsoka and being tasked to bring him to a Jedi. <br/>Another thing to clarify is that in this fanfic Moff Gideon/The Empire is not a threat. </p><p>I will go more into Sweet Girl's backstory in future chapters. </p><p>Anyway. Thank you for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You let out a long groan as you slowly awoke, stretching and reaching next to you - the bed was empty. You opened your eyes, he was already up. You let out a sigh as you sat up, realizing you had overslept. You remembered the events of last night as you began to move. A dribble of warmth pooled between your legs - you reached your hand down and gathered some of the liquid on your hand before bringing it to your lip. It was him. You smiled as you rolled out of bed and went to the fresher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of the mirror, in his shirt, you watched as his cum from last night dribbled down the inside of your leg. It had really happened - you weren’t sure if it would again, but you were glad it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din had woken up several hours before, his arms wrapped around you and the child. He sighed as he began to rouse himself from the bed, picking up the child who had begun to stir in his sleep. He didn’t regret last night, but he certainly felt vulnerable. It was the most intimate thing he had ever done, he had never kissed another being before, let alone have sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he left, he pulled the blankets over you and ran his hand through your hair, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>... I hope you don’t regret last night.” He whispered before leaving the hostel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, but you made sure to tip the Twi’lek at the desk before you headed back to the hangar. Her mistake was your blessing. You cleaned yourself up the best you could in a half-hour, your hair still messy and clothes from yesterday hastily pulled over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was in the hull of the ship trying to get the child to eat some soup he had bought at the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen, kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you don’t eat now you’re not going to eat till much later, and I don’t want to deal with you hungry again.” He shoved a spoon of soup at the kid’s mouth. The child was not interested and swatted it away, making an angry little noise as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held back a laugh as you watched the exchange, Din looking up at you as you made your way across the hull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of soup is that?” You asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure, I just asked for soup.” Din shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well that’s your first problem.” You sat across from Din and the child, you took the spoon from Din and took a taste. It was some sort of fish chowder, “See - he doesn’t like fish chowders. That’s the problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know?” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time don’t get him fish chowder.” You laughed as you dug into your bag, finding some jerky you had stowed away. The child cooed as he took it from you, immediately devouring it. Din stood and shook his head as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok buddy, I’ll make sure dad knows what you do and don’t like from now on - got it?” You patted the kid on the head before you picked him up and carried him to the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was sitting in the pilot’s chair fiddling with some controls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she ok now? We won’t run into any more problems?” You sat down behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fixed. We’re headed to Tatooine for the next bounty. You are to stay in the hangar with the kid. Understand?” He looked over his shoulder at you. You nodded - his instruction was firm, and for good reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d had an incident on Tatooine the last time you’d visited with the Mandalorian - you were at the cantina when a man tried hitting on you pretty heavily. He wasn’t taking no for an answer and things were going downhill very quickly. Thankfully, Din was able to resolve the situation quickly with a punch to the man’s face and a threat to bury his vibroblade into the man’s neck if he had continued any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You always felt safe with the Mandalorian, no matter what sketchy planet you were on. You could take care of yourself, and sometimes became frustrated when Din would resolve minor scuffles his way, but you had to admit it was really nice having the beskar clad Mandalorian at your side. People usually knew to back off when they saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peli’s hangar was nothing special but you felt safe with her. She had become a friend to both you and the Mandalorian - she kept you good company while you waited for the Mandalorian to return with his bounty. Drinking, Sabacc, and gossip was your poison with her, and it was fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Din made your way down from the cockpit together, before he opened the hull he cleared his throat. You turned to him, the child held in your arms. He walked over and pressed his helmet to your forehead. You stood still, not sure what to make of the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few days, reach me on the comlink each night.” He pressed a comlink into your hand. You grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe.” You looked into his visor. He broke away without a word but gave a slight squeeze to your hand before exiting the hull into the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peli approached the Mandalorian with her hands on her hips, shouting to him about something. You exited a few moments after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli’s arms flew to the air with a cheer, “There she is! My favorite babysitter and little womp rat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately made your way to her and gave her a big hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Mando, I told you getting a babysitter was a good idea. I’m glad you’ve kept her around.” Peli playfully patted your shoulder as you both laughed. The Mandalorian just shook his head at the both of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back in a few days, if there’s any trouble let me know.” He handed Peli a few credits before making his way out of the hangar and into the center of Mos Eisley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we have some catching up to do later.” Peli winked at you before heading to begin some maintenance on the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next evening you and Peli sat down with some spotchka after a long day of work on the Razor Crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me, how’s it been?” Peli nodded her head at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good! You know, the usual… I guess.” You looked down at the blue alcohol in your hands with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ mean?” She laughed at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had he ever said anything about me to you?” You looked back up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no. I hardly can get a sentence out of him... Why?” She shook her head before taking a swig of the bottle of spotchka next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering…” You took the comlink out of your pocket and fiddled with it in your fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night, you had snuck into his bunk on the crest to go to sleep with the child when you received a com from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You heard his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>… “You were supposed to com me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shit. Sorry.” You commed him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the kid?” His voice was low and smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, we’re cuddled up now getting ready to sleep.” You pulled the child close to you with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He was always terse, but his tone was not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry - I’ll remember to com you tomorrow night.” You lay on your back, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, you didn’t know it but he had reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of panties he had taken from you. He sighed as he tugged slightly at the fabric in his hands before resting his head back. His mind was absolutely preoccupied with you. He was wondering what you were doing all day, and how badly he wanted to watch you, be with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you com me tomorrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you to be alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ok.” You whispered. You knew what his voice implied - you weren’t sure of the specifics, but you knew what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something happen?” Peli’s voice broke your thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. I don’t know. It’s weird.” You looked at her, the spotchka was hitting you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird? How?” She looked at you, prying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been acting weird.” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s treating you badly, I will put him in his place - you hear me?” She sat at the edge of her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened a couple of weeks ago and he hasn’t been the same since and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You smiled as you looked back down at your spotchka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Peli smirked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, how do you tell if… Someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes you... Like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” You nervously fumbled with the comlink and cup in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She tilted her head at you with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few things, but, uhm…” You trailed off looking up at her, your cheeks began to flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” She gaped at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t said it... But he’s shown it. I don’t know if it's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way though...” You were red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.” She burst out into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to do… But I think… I think I like him.” You were nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems very protective of you and that kid. He sucks at showing it, but I know he cares about the both of you a lot.” She gestured to the child who was sitting next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s just… I’m nervous. I’m scared of losing what I have with him but,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I really want more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok to be nervous, and if that hunk of metal hurts your feelings I am not scared to give him shit for it.” She reached over and put a hand on your shoulder. It was really nice to have someone to finally talk to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uhm. Can you watch the kid tonight? I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” You smiled as she nodded in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hurried into the small bed and shut the door behind you before you held your finger over the button on the comlink. You took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you there?” You laid down nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alone?” His voice was soft and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” He was whispering to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-In your bed.” You squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bed?” There was a shift in his voice, somewhere between playful and serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, I slept in it last night too.” You pulled the blanket over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice made your stomach flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want me alone tonight?” You shifted your position slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment before he spoke, “Take off your clothes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ok.” You flushed, you hesitated a second before you began to peel the garments off your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span> what would happen if I was there.” He was demanding, eager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know.” You were nervous. There was silence again for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you too…” You slowly moved a hand down your belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you again.” You heard a clink of some metal and movement of fabric on his end of the link. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come here…” You reached your naval and paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He let out a soft groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved a hand to your slit and teased a finger at your clit and let out a gasp, “I-I need to feel what I felt in that hostel again... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you touching yourself for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He smiled under his helmet, satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” You began to rub small circles around your clit, letting out a soft moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck… I wish I could see you... Your perfect little pussy... and your adorable fucking face…” He began to move his hand over the tightness of fabric in his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel good.” You moaned as you teased your entrance with a finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are... </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He unzipped his trousers and moved his hand under the fabric of his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slipped a finger inside you with a sharp gasp, wishing it were him instead. He grasped himself at the sound of your moans and began to stroke himself slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to fuck you so good when I get back.” He moaned as he continued to pump his fist over his hard member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please… I need to take you again.” You let out a high pitched groan as you moved your second hand to rub your clit as you fingered yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m going to bend you over in my cockpit and take you right there.” His head fell back with a moan at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere... Please, I just need to feel you.” You moaned as you pumped a second finger inside yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so perfect…” He growled as he neared closer to his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You began to massage yourself in a way where you just could not stay quiet, moaning and gasping for air as you picked up your pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to come for me?” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-soon, yes.” Your back arched slightly as you edged yourself even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-say my name when you c-come for me, sweet girl.” His voice was becoming broken and desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I-I want you to fuck me again.” You gasped as you began to reach your climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that’s it, keep going.” He beckoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din, fuck! I-I’m coming.” Your back arched and you let out a high pitched moan as it rushed over you all at once. Your breathing was rapid and your voice hitched as your legs began to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned with you as he quickened his pace, he was close, and your peak was about to push him over the edge. He imagined you there in his bunk, shaking as you fingered yourself thinking of him fucking you. It was too much, he needed you so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard him as he let out a long shaky groan that turned into a growl as he came into his hands. His breathing shaky, he grasped himself firmly for a moment afterward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go to sleep now. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You inhaled deeply as you slipped your fingers out of you and rolled to your side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow was going to be good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought. The scenarios ran through your head as you drifted off into your slumber. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I have several chapters now written in advance, and boy, ITS GOING TO BE WILD. <br/>I will be releasing once a week, and writing according to how busy I am with work. Also thank you again to ArmorerSimp for helping me out with this.<br/>Ko-Fi: sweetgirldjarin<br/>Tumblr: sweetgirldjarin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once repairs were completed on the Crest, you and Peli sat at a table outside chatting about life and the galaxy and playing Sabaac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were getting antsy waiting for Din to arrive - it was starting to grow later in the day and there was still no sign of him. Each hour was dragging out like an eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatooine’s two suns were fading over the horizon as Peli dozed off in her chair with the child sound asleep in her arms. You sighed - you were extremely bored. You needed to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Din’s one rule, you left the confines of the hangar and walked to the cantina. You ordered a drink and took a seat at a booth alone. Being crammed in the hangar for the past couple of days was starting to make you go stir crazy. You’d been out alone before, and one bad incident in a Tatooine cantina wasn’t going to turn you off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of drinks in and you were starting to get buzzed, you figured you would have another and then head back to the hangar. There was still no communication from Din, and you were getting frustrated. He told you he would be back today, and it was nearing the later hours of the night. </span>
</p><p><span>You wanted him to be back. You knew after last night that something good was going to happen when he did return, and you </span><em><span>needed</span></em><span> it. You </span><em><span>needed</span></em><span> to relive that night in the hostel. You thought of what he would do if he returned to you in his bed, the idea of him taking you in the small confines made you squirm with delight. </span><em><span>Would he take his helmet off again?</span></em> <em><span>Or would he be too excited to even consider it? </span></em><span>You fantasized about every scenario possible.</span></p><p>
  <span>Drunk, you stumbled out of the booth and headed back to the hangar. Not once did you look over your shoulder, not once did you remember the last time you were in that cantina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peli was no longer asleep in the chair outside, she must have taken the child to bed with her. You staggered up the ramp of the Crest and began to get ready for bed - still no communication from Din. You were exhausted and were beginning to accept he would not be back. Something hard was then pressed against your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” An unfamiliar voice broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obeyed, too stunned to even begin thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the kid, where is the Mandalorian.” The object was pressed closer to your temple. It was a blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped before moving your hands up in surrender, “Mando’s not here.” Your voice was slurred, but you were significantly more sober now with a blaster to your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where is the kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mando doesn’t go anywhere without him.” You made up a lie, you had to do everything in your power not to give up that the kid was in the hangar, even if he was hidden away in Peli’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments before a sack was placed over your head and your hands were yanked down behind your back, a pair of binders placed on your wrists. You put it together pretty quickly you were being taken hostage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were guided out of the Crest and began to exit the hangar when there was a sudden commotion, a blaster shot, and you were shoved to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were sounds of a scuffle nearby to you and the shouts of your captor being wrestled to the ground. Before they were fully detained you felt something sharp hit you in the leg, and then a blaster shot echoed in the hangar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly felt the binders being removed from you as well as the sack over your head. You looked up - it was Din. He laid you back and pulled out the object lodged in your leg. You felt faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dank farrik</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He wrapped his arms under you and carried you inside the Crest where he laid you out on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din…” You reached out for him as he frantically got a med-pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, talk to me, I need you to stay awake.” He began cutting the fabric from your leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I just got back… I-It happened so quick…” You felt the pinch of something being injected into your thigh and yelped. His bare hand grasped firmly onto yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back from where?” His tone was firm and concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cantina…” You felt the room spinning around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, dammit.” You felt his hand grip your cheek and shake you slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry.” You began to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please… Please don’t.” You heard the pain in his voice, he released his hand from your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a cauterizer zap at your leg and let out a broken cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you leave, I told you you were not to leave the hangar.” His jaw was clenched tight as he watched you writhe in pain while he tended to your wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You cried out in anguish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it's not safe.” He gripped your leg tightly and continued to work at the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe.” You turned your head to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent as he continued to cauterize your wound and apply a generous layer of bacta gel to the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> safe, he came for you, and the kid.” You stared at him. He still didn’t reply. You were angry now - how dare he say it wasn’t safe? You knew you could look after yourself. The man who came was not looking for you, he was looking for Din and the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is the kid?" He was stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With Peli." You rested your head on the floor, looking up at the ceiling of the Crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din let out a long sigh filled with guilt as he began to wrap your wound with gauze. He knew you were right. He finished dressing the wound and grasped for your hand, but you pulled it away. He banged his fist to the floor in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-He must have followed me back from the Cantina.” You were still hazy, but the injection Din had given you was starting to kick in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you go to the cantina.” His voice was firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was bored, and I was waiting... F-For you.” You looked away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not safe here at night, you know that… I-I should have told you I would be back later than I thought… I should have been there to protect you.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I was safe. He was after you and the kid, not me.” You looked back at him - his head was hung low, looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault… You got hurt…” He looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to sit up but couldn’t, he rushed to grab you as you began to fall back to the floor. One of his hands on your back, the other grasped your hand tightly. You stared into his visor and he rested his helmet against your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got hurt... Because of me.” He pulled you into a tight embrace. You shakily wrapped your arms around him and pressed your cheek against his beskar chest plate and began to sob. He squeezed you tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stayed that way for a while, sobbing into him and holding each other close. The guilt and terror washed over both of you in waves. You both felt awful, there was no point in discussing it further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din wrapped an arm underneath your knees, lifting you from the floor, and carried you to his bed. He laid you down slowly and put a blanket over you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try and get some rest, sweet girl.” He leaned over and placed a hand on your cheek, you nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a shaky sigh and he rose and walked down the ramp of the Crest to clean the mess in the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peli frantically made her way from out of her quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the kriff happened here.” She looked to the two bodies on the floor of her hangar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One’s a bounty… The other… After me.” He hauled the body of his bounty over his shoulder and made his way back into the crest to put it in carbonite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peli shook her head, “Clean it up good, you’re paying double now I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din exited the Crest again and stood in front of Peli, “She’s hurt. She’ll be ok, but she’s hurt.” He faltered as he spoke, he looked up, “Kid is with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s asleep. Is she ok? What happened?” She answered, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll pay you triple to look after him tonight. She left the hangar, she was followed when she came back. It's taken care of.” He let out a grunt as he picked up the other body and made his way out of the hangar to dispose of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din arrived back to the Crest shortly after and made his way to his bunk. You were asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut the hull behind him and began to strip himself of his armor, boots, gloves, and flight suit. He crawled into the tight space next to you as carefully as he could, attempting not to disturb you. Of course, he managed to hit his helmet on the wall and let out a wince loud enough to make you stir from your sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesh’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered. You let out a soft groan and wrapped an arm around him. He laid next to you and pulled you close to him, resting his helmet against your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Din.” You whispered and squeezed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh and began to run circles on your back, beckoning you to fall asleep again. You both laid in silence for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to get hurt again.” He stopped and brought a hand to your cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll try not to.” You placed your hand over his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t… Have you hurt again, because of me.” He looked into your eyes through his visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I’m sorry.” You reached out and placed a hand on the cheek of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you... Feel any better?” He inhaled deeply at your touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sore, but I feel much better. Thank you, for looking after me…” You rested your forehead against his helmet. “Din?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what would you have done if I hadn’t gotten hurt tonight?” You squirmed a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent for a moment before placing a hand on your hip, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How much better do you feel?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better…” You knew what he was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” There was a shift in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged softly at the fabric on your waist and pulled it down slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me know if it’s too much.” His voice cracked slightly as he helped pull your trousers off your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded in return and placed your hands on the hem of his shirt. He helped you remove the garment with him and you rested your hands on his chest - tracing a scar that ran up his side. He flinched slightly at your touch and let out a shaky gasp as he squeezed your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided a hand between your legs and grazed the outside of your panties, causing you to let out a soft moan. He moved his other hand up your shirt and squeezed one of your breasts gently, sighing with delight as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You guided your hands down his chest and to his trousers where you paused, gazing into his visor. He nodded and moved to help you remove the rest of the fabric covering his body. You planted a kiss on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around you, softly squeezed your ass, and began to pull down your panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled your shirt over your head and removed your bra for him as he moved his hands slowly up and down your body. His hands explored every inch of you, memorizing each curve and dip in your flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grasped one of his hands and moved it down your stomach, a soft sigh leaving your lips as he finally found you. His other hand met your cheek softly and grazed two fingers over your lips. You let out a moan as he began to slowly caress your clit, causing him to sink his fingers into your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft groan from under his helmet as you pursed down on his fingers, and he continued to massage you with his other hand. He removed his fingers from your mouth, now slick with your saliva, and moved his hand down to your entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the slick fingers inside you and spread your legs apart slightly with the hand that was previously on your clit. You let out a sharp moan and pressed your forehead to his helmet, firmly placing a hand on his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled his fingers inside of you, hitting something absolutely divine as you began to let out shaky moans. In return, you guided your hand to find him. He let out a long groan as you slowly took him in your hand and gave him one slow stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din…” You gasped out, “I need you, in me... now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He let out another moan as you stroked him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I need to feel you in me again.” You begged for him between your gasps and moans of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped his fingers out of you and spread your legs, raising your injured thigh gently. You let out a soft gasp as he then positioned himself between your legs on your sides - he grabbed your hip and guided himself inside of you with one quick movement. You both let out a moan as he bottomed out inside you, he stayed still for a moment, gazing into your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back slowly before plunging back into you. You both let out another moan in unison. You grasped onto his shoulders as he began to slowly pump into you, each time picking up his pace slightly. You rested your head against his helmet, fogging up his visor every time you let out a gasp or moan. His hand slightly squeezed your thigh as he kept it lifted, bracing his other on your waist and he continued to fuck you slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-sweet fucking girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so soft.” He grunted between his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din, please don’t stop.” You squeaked out as you moved a hand down from his shoulder and began to rub your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you look perfect like this, spread out for me, taking my cock... </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growled out as he felt you tighten around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need this so bad, please, I need you to fuck me again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and again, and agai-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You let out a sharp moan as you began to reach your climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-come for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mesh’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come all over me.” He thrust hard and deep inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck me like this h-harder and I will.” You gasped out between your moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl, say my name when you come.” He picked up his pace as he sent you over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clamped down around him as you came, grasping one of your hands so tight on his back you thought it may draw blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din! Fuck!” You choked out as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>S-Sweet girl</em>, you’re going to make me come.” He growled as you felt his legs buckle between you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in me, fill me up, p-please.” You clutched onto him as he began to reach his climax. He managed to get a few more shaky thrusts inside you before he came inside with a long choked moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You twitched around him as he basked in your warmth for a few moments before slowly pulling out. You both were panting as you laid next to each other in the tightly confined space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close to him, resting your head on his chest. </span>
  <span>Your breaths were labored, sweat coating the both of you in a soft sheen. He pulled the blanket over the both of you and rested his helmet against the top of your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest sweet girl.” He ran his other hand through your hair. You let out a soft sigh and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck. You fell asleep quickly in his arms as he rubbed small circles on your back. He sighed deeply as he watched you slip into a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever get hurt on me again.” He squeezed you slightly and whispered to you in your sleep. He was starting to fall for you as he fell asleep with you that night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cockpit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support everyone!!! Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Din awoke with his arms still wrapped around you. He let out a soft sigh as he ran a hand through your hair. You were still fast asleep with your head resting on his chest. </span>
  <span>He continued to slowly caress the back of your head as you started to wake up. You let out a soft groan and buried your head into the crook of his neck. You both laid in silence for a few moments before he began to sit up slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” You mumbled and grabbed onto him as he tried to move. He sighed and looked down at you. You were still half asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s time to get up.” He nudged you slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo…” You whined and pulled him back down. He sighed and wrapped an arm around you, running a hand down your side. He stopped when his hand met the wrapping on your leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your leg?” His voice was gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, better.” The bacta gel and injection had worked a near miracle overnight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” He rested a hand on your hip and squeezed gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay here with me longer?” You looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wish I could.” He sighed, running a hand through your hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” You pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have things to get done…” He ran his hand down your back slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise we can do this later then?” You placed a hand on the cheek of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He looked down slightly, avoiding your gaze. He began to sit up again, letting out a soft groan as he did. Looking down at you, he smiled softly - you were still bare as you were the first time he saw you in that hostel. He got up slowly and dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched as he meticulously put his armor back on as you sat up slowly, pulling your bra and underwear back on. He looked over his shoulder to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the market, do you need anything?” He tilted his head to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can I come?” You pulled a shirt over your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed loudly before turning back to you, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? I promise I’ll stay close.” You clasped your hands together and shook them, begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your leg - you’re still hurt.” He placed a hand on your ankle and caressed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll be ok.” You leaned forward and placed your hand on his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not leave my side, you will not go three feet away from me.” His voice was firm now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” You nodded, accepting his compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed, meet me outside.” His voice cracked slightly as he released his grip from your ankle. You nodded as he walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rose from the small sleeping chamber and placed your good leg down on the ground first. You hauled yourself out and then placed your second leg down. It was still sore, and you knew you would be walking with the slightest limp - but that wouldn’t stop you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to spend more time with the Mandalorian. You needed to be around him. You finally had a purpose - and that was looking after the ship, the kid, and the Mandalorian. You finished getting dressed and neatened your hair the best you could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You exited the Crest and made your way over to Din and Peli who were standing talking just outside. Peli’s face immediately met yours with concern; she ran over to you and placed a hand on your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sheesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, girl, you gave us both a good scare last night.” She hugged you, and you squeezed her back tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” You looked over to Din - he was holding the child who was cooing and reaching out for you. “Oh, sweetheart.” You pulled away from Peli and grabbed the child, embracing him in a close hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din reached out and placed a hand on your waist, a gesture that nearly made you leap out of your skin with both surprise and delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you still want to come?” He tilted his helmet to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, unless Peli needs help.” You both glanced over to Peli - She stood smiling with her hands on her hips, she gave a playful nod to the Mandalorian’s gesture of affection before he quickly pulled his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you walk alright?” He looked back at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, I’m still quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>sore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You smirked at Peli before turning back to Din, giving him a wink. You watched him stiffen slightly as he shook his head with embarrassment. Peli held in her laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are not to leave my side</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He took the child back from you gently. You nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din placed his hand on your back as you exited the hangar. He guided you closely as you began to navigate the marketplace. You needed a few things - more med packs and food, and you wanted to get a toy for the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gestured to Din as you passed a small booth with some plush banthas - the child was leaning out of the pouch he was in, reaching for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get one for him?” You looked up at the Mandalorian with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he really need one?” He looked down at you with his helmet tilted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a kid, he needs toys.” You picked the child up from his carrying pouch and let him grab one of the plush banthas. He let out a delighted coo as he grasped it in his little hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s 50 years old, he doesn’t need toys.” Din sighed with disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how happy he is, please? And it’s just too cute.” You laughed as the child bit down onto the plush’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think you want it more than him.” Din shook his head as he retrieved some credits from his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” You smiled as you watched Din place the credits on the table for the merchant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more toys after this.” He sighed as he gestured to keep walking. You placed the child back in the pouch - he was grasping his new treasure close with a large smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You retrieved the rest of what you needed and headed back to the hangar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going next?” You looked up at Din as you continued to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevarro. Need more pucks - have to drop off the ones I have.” He didn’t look back at you as he kept walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good.” You smiled, knowing it would be a few days in hyperspace alone with the Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also need to start searching a little harder for those Jedi.” He finally looked down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” You let out a soft sigh. You knew that when you did find a Jedi, you would have to bid farewell to the little green alien you had grown to love so much. With that came the uncertainty of your job with the Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You arrived back at the hangar and began to prepare the ship for takeoff. Repairs were complete, the supplies were stocked, and it would be smooth sailing back to Nevarro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mando!” Peli shouted as you both finished bidding your farewells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Peli. “Take good care of her, will ya? And the kid!” She gave a salute as you boarded the crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll take good care of me, promise.” You laughed over your shoulder as Din shook his head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon you were in the silence of hyperspace. You, Din, and the child sat in the cockpit of the Crest, admiring the stars whizzing by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what else do you know about the little guy?” You grasped the child's hands gently and looked to Din in the pilot’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides his powers?” He turned to look to you and the child in your lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like does he have any name? Any idea where he was born?” You looked down at the child who let out a small coo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grogu.” Din nodded to the child, who immediately turned his head in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grogu?” The child turned his eyes back to you with a squeal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s his name.” Din continued to look over his shoulder at the both of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grogu.” You repeated the name, the child reaching his hands up for your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what the Jedi told me.” Din turned back to the control panel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did she know? He doesn’t talk.” You looked up at Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Jedi stuff works, but she said they could speak - in a way.” He made a small, playful gesture with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed, “Well, Grogu, I think it’s time we put you to bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The child let out a soft sigh, looking up at you with big eyes. You stood and carried him down the ladder of the cockpit to his bassinet. You gently set him inside and tucked him in. He was tired, exhausted from playing with the toy bantha and Peli’s droids. He fell asleep nearly instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You made your way back up to the cockpit, Din’s chair was now turned to face you. You sat back down in the copilot chair slowly, watching him. He just stared at you, silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you?” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and stepped directly in front of you, placing a hand on your chin and tilting it up to look at him. You looked into his visor, admiring how the stars reflected off his armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want something?” You smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” He placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it. You felt yourself blush at his confession. You stood slowly, the top of your head only coming to his shoulders. He kept his hand under your chin, tilting your face up to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have me.” You moved a hand to his side, not looking away from him. He inhaled sharply before bringing his hands to your waist, firmly gripping you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your clothes for me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> slowly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He rested the forehead of his helmet against yours. You obeyed, slowly lifting your top from over your body and letting it hit the floor. He ran his hands up your sides, cupping your breasts and squeezing gently. You gasped softly and moved your body closer to his. He let out a soft groan and you pushed your hips against his. He snuck his hands down your back and gave your ass a tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed him slightly, backing him into his pilot’s seat. He sat down and pulled you into his lap, straddling your legs apart. You took off your bra and tossed it aside, placing your hands on his shoulder, your breasts aligned with his visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh as he ran his hands up to your waistband and unbuttoned your trousers. You helped him pull the garment off your body, your panties with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed his gloves quickly and tossed them aside before moving a hand between your legs, running his fingers past where you needed him most. You let out a shaky moan as he sunk a finger deep into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me hear you.” He looked up at you, sliding another finger inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a louder moan this time, jerking your hips down to push him further inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maker,</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at you.” He growled as you began to ride his fingers. “Do you want to keep riding me like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” You let out between your gasps of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like taking me like this?” He wrapped his other hand behind you and squeezed your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Din</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You moaned as you continued to rock yourself on his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you around me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He let out a moan as you moved a hand down to his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You pressed your forehead against his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped his fingers from out of you, “Close your eyes for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes firmly. You heard the hiss of his helmet being lifted ever so slightly, and a soft moan as he licked your wetness off his fingers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours, letting you taste yourself on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so good for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered against your lips. He pulled away, “You can look now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him as you moved your hands to begin undoing his trousers. You wrapped your hand around him and gave him a few strokes. He pulled his pants down slightly, and, with a moan, placed his hands on your hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly brought yourself down on him, letting out a sharp moan as you did. He squeezed you as you lowered yourself down as far as you could. You slowly began to move, rocking your hips back and forth. He let out a long groan as he grabbed your ass in his hands and thrust upwards to meet you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a loud cry and grasped onto his shoulders, “D-Din, you feel so good like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You do.” He let out a choked grunt as he continued to thrust upwards every time you brought yourself back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hitting you in the perfect spot, each time you let out a cry of ecstasy. His grip on you became firmer with every yelp that escaped you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not going to last…” He growled out as his thrusts became shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You gripped down on his shoulders firmly as you gritted between your teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet fucking girl.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He managed several more thrusts before he came inside you, hard. You rode out his orgasm, each time letting out a shaky groan as you lower yourself down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled off of him slowly - he grabbed your thigh and looked up at you, “You didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” You smiled, your cheeks flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He slowly shifted you from his lap and let you sit back in the pilot’s chair. He knelt to the floor before teasing your entrance with his fingers, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed two fingers inside you with ease - you gasped and wrapped your legs around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so good filled up with my cum.” He curled his fingers inside you, edging you closer to your orgasm. You moaned out loudly each time he pushed his fingers against </span>
  <em>
    <span>that spot</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please keep going Din, I’m close.” You begged him to let you come on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, you can come for me.” He pressed his thumb against your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to push you over the edge, your legs wrapped firmer against him as you came. Din let out a growl as you tightened around his fingers - you cried out in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, after your breathing returned to normal, he slipped his fingers from within you and slowly massaged your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well.” He rose to stand above you. You looked up, only able to stare into his visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a long sigh as you stretched your legs out and began to move. Din placed a hand on your shoulder, “Go take a shower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded up at him, gathered your clothes from the floor, and headed down the ladder with shaky legs. You tossed your clothes to the side and went into the fresher, immediately turning the small shower on. </span>
  <span>You took your time cleaning yourself up - you hadn’t showered in over 48 hours, and it felt good. You felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You prayed that every day in hyperspace until you reached Nevarro again was like this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, there's no smut in this one or the next one!! Hope you enjoy it regardless!<br/>Happy Valentines Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You exited the fresher after drying yourself off. Wrapped in the softness of your towel, you made your way across the hull of the Crest to get your sleeping clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was now down in the hull as well - leaned up against a crate on the floor next to your sleeping ‘quarters’. He was down to his undershirt, pants, and helmet. You glanced over at him with a smile, and his helmet tilted to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maker, that shower is nice sometimes.” You laughed as you pulled a shirt and a pair of underwear out from your bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your leg?” He coolly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, much better.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?” He continued to gaze at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, uhm, yeah.” You slowly walked over to him. He slowly reached a hand out and grabbed your thigh gently, brushing the towel out of the way as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran a hand down the now mostly healed wound on your leg, examining it with care. He sighed. You reached your hand down to meet his, grasping it gently, “It’s ok, Din.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have let you get hurt. “ He squeezed your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I promise.” You smiled down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you heard the soft cries and sniffles of the child coming from his bassinet. You both looked towards the child before looking back at each other. You began to motion to go get Grogu but Din’s hand grabbed onto your ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it, go lay down.” His voice was so warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and crawled onto your sleeping pad. Sitting, you removed the towel from your body and pulled the shirt and underwear you had gotten over your body. Din approached you again with Grogu in his arms, holding him close - he was still sniffling. Din sat as you took the child from his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu’s big eyes gazed up at yours, his cheeks stained with little tears. You smiled, “Hey baby. What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s hungry?” Din looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he would have kept crying. Think he just wants attention.” You looked back at Din. You both sat in silence for a few moments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… Want me to stay here for a bit?” There was hesitation in Din’s voice. You nodded - </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, please stay</span>
  </em>
  <span> - you thought. Din slowly pulled the blanket over the both of you and the child. You slowly laid yourself down, holding Grogu to your chest. Din laid on his side, facing you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned your head to look at him. He brought an arm around you and the child, pulling you closer. You pressed your forehead against his helmet and closed your eyes. He let out a sigh, “Sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep.” You mumbled back to him. Grogu stirred in your arms - crawling his way between you and the Mandalorian. You smiled as he nestled himself under the blankets, enjoying the warmth of all of you together. “He likes this.” You turned on your side and wrapped an arm around Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Din let out a sleepy groan of agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight.” You whispered as you pressed your face into Din’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You awoke to Grogu climbing over you, attempting to escape the confines of your nest. You groaned as you sat up and grabbed the child from moving any further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” You groggily asked him as you scooped him up. He let out a soft coo as he reached out towards where you kept the rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gathered a small snack for both you and the child and prepared one for the Mandalorian as well. You looked over to your bed - he was still asleep. You smiled knowing it was probably the best rest he had gotten in weeks. Once you and Grogu had finished your snack, you placed Din’s down beside him for when he awoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You continued about your routine on the Crest. Tidying things, playing with the child, and other mundane tasks. About two or so hours had passed since you had woken up. You were sitting on the floor of the hull, the child across from you, playing with the bantha and some other small objects on the floor. You heard a long groan come from the bed, looked over, and saw Din sitting up slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shiny.” You smiled at him. He was silent as he awoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing the food next to him, he looked to you, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem - I’ll go up to the cockpit with the kid if you want.” You reached over for Grogu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll go up. Stay here.” He grabbed the plate of food and rose from the mess of blankets on the floor. He climbed the ladder to the cockpit and disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was routine for you to eat in separate rooms, sometimes eating at completely different times so he could remove his helmet. Sometimes you weren’t even sure when he ate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din came back down about half an hour later. He took his time to eat while in hyperspace, probably because he had the time to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> You both went about your business, not minding what the other was doing, as usual. Grogu was starting to get ready for his daily nap, and you got some more food in him before you set him down in his bassinet. You crawled back into your bed, figuring you would doze off as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din walked by, pausing to gaze down at you. You looked up at him, smiled softly, and patted the space next to you. He sighed and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer till we get to Nevarro?” You looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Day and a half.” He looked down at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” You rolled on your side to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both sat in the silence of hyperspace, peaceful. Din blankly stared across the hull of the ship, as if he was still on high alert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to stay with me for a bit?” You broke the silence. He looked down at you slowly, hesitated, and began to lay down. You smiled as he pulled the blanket over both of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet girl…” He whispered and brought his helmet to your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bought a hand to the cheek of his helmet and hesitated, “I wish I could kiss you.” He didn’t say a word, you began to worry you may have offended him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” You tried to pull away slightly but he placed a hand on your cheek, stopping you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” There was a slight crack in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew what he meant, and shut your eyes closed - tight. There was a soft hissing noise before you felt a hand cup your cheek again - and then his lips against yours. You inhaled sharply and kissed him back. He broke away for a second, let out a sigh, and then kissed you again. You moved a hand up to his neck, to his jawline - sharp, covered in stubble. You smiled slightly as you continued to kiss. His hands caressed your sides gently as he broke away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I-” He inhaled deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, it’s ok. You don’t have to keep going.” You moved a hand through his hair, it was slightly longer than the last time you touched it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not used to it… Haven’t with anyone -  not before… You.” He was nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just snuggle.” You placed your other hand on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up, put his helmet back on, and returned to laying beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can open them now.” He sighed. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both laid like that for some time, maybe an hour or two. You didn’t fall asleep, you just held each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was lost in his thoughts, thinking of you, and how attached he found himself getting. Every time he saw you he felt a conflict within himself. He was deeply devoted to his creed, and wouldn’t break it for anything. But recently, he was starting to drift into feelings he never had experienced before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, Grogu had softened him. Becoming an unsuspecting father by taking him as a foundling. He was devoted to Grogu - caring for him and making sure he was returned to his kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, second, there was now you. Taking you on as a babysitter, and a part of his crew was something he did to make his life easier. He needed a hand, there was much to be done, and looking after the little one required a lot of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never had any sort of relationship with anyone before. He never thought he would either until he started to get to know you better. In the start, it was the little things you would do with the child - playing with him, talking to him, the way you looked after he made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he progressed, slowly, the more you talked to him, worked with him. Things like your laugh, smile, the way you talked made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He would catch himself looking at you in ways he knew he shouldn’t, sometimes at night </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking of you</span>
  </em>
  <span> long after you had gone to bed. The night he caught you fresh out of the bath in the hostel solidified all of that though, it was as if he saw what he wanted and could not go back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was falling for you, and he was scared. There was so much at stake. An attachment was new, uncharted territory. His thoughts were becoming filled with you. He wasn’t sure where your relationship was going, but something about the new emotions he was experiencing was exhilarating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both got up when Grogu awoke from his nap. Again, you carried about your normal routine. You prepared a meal, Din carried on with small maintenance, and Grogu sat in the hull playing with his plush bantha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyperspace was peaceful, it gave you all time to wind down and appreciate the small things. It could be boring at times, but being in each other’s company was something you all grew to enjoy. In fact, these moments were the ones where you got to know each other best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working together was rhythmic. You’d watch Din as he messed with the internal wiring of the ship, helping him when he needed it. You sometimes knew what he needed without him even having to speak, and vice versa.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sleep cycle came around once again, and you prepared to sleep. You played with Grogu for a while and cradled him in your arms as he began to drift off. Din watched as you did, and made his way over once the child was sound asleep in your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good with him.” He huffed out and placed a hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up at him with a smile, “You are too, sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a half-laugh as he exhaled, “Sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really. You’ve got a lot to learn but you’re not bad with him.” You laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never really been around kids, other than the foundlings.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you miss them.” You looked up at him, softening your tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, he just looked down at the child in your arms. You sighed softly, “I’m sorry, about what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some survived. I’ll find them.” He sighed as he gently took Grogu from your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea of where they’d be?” You handed the child to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.” He walked away to place the child in his bassinet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you, just like finding the Jedi. I’ll make sure we find them.” You called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and nodded at you as he closed the child inside the bassinet. He made his way back over to you, standing in front of you. You slowly reached out and wrapped your arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the way.” You whispered to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around you in return, “This is the way.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cantina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, no smut!!! I promise the next one will more than makeup for it. Also- screw G*na C*r*n*, just imagine Cara as your best friend/recast.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To your disappointment, nothing eventful happened between you and Din for the rest of the journey to Nevarro. In fact, he was quite distant. He didn’t say much to you after your exchange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a tension in your gut as you tried to fall asleep in the last sleep cycle - he was driving you insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hot and cold. One day he would be all over you, like that night you shared a bed in the hostel, the next he would hardly even acknowledge your existence. You couldn’t decide if you should confront him about it or not. You didn’t want to make things awkward, or tense - but you needed to know where your relationship stood, and where it was headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din laid awake in his sleeping chamber, also unable to rest. His mind was absolutely racing. His emotional and physical absence was only semi-intentional, but maybe he was being a bit harsh. He needed to set a reasonable distance, he thought. He wasn’t sure how capable he was of handling romance, and how it might hurt you if something were to happen - either to him physically or if he found it just was too much for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he didn’t want you, in fact, he very much did want you. It terrified him. He felt himself slowly slipping further and further - bending rules for you, creating new ones as he went along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never removed his helmet in front of anyone before you. He had never kissed anyone before you either. The last time another human had touched his face was when he was a foundling. He knew other Mandalorians removed their helmets, and he knew he had been raised in an extreme fringe group of Mandalorians. There were many conflicts within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he could technically remove his helmet in front of you, and he didn’t have to show his face, but the idea still terrified him. He was devoted to his creed still, it was a part of him, regardless if all Mandalorians followed it or not. Something in him wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landing on Nevarro, you both climbed down the ladder. Before opening the door of the Crest, Din stopped in front of you. He turned to you and placed a hand on your waist, your heart fluttered. He hadn’t touched you since he hugged you the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring the kid to the school and go find Cara.” He rubbed his thumb on your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are we staying for?” You looked into his visor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not long if Karga pisses me off.” He huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not long.” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head at your remark, “I’ll see you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turned and opened the ramp of the Crest before making his way down and out into the city gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked down at the child in your arms, “Promise me you won’t get into trouble at school this time, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a coo of joy in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked through the now bustling streets, a lot had changed since Cara had taken over as marshal. Things were safer, much more lively. You made it to the small converted schoolhouse - it was a sight to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded you of your childhood on Alderaan. You remembered a schoolhouse similar to the one you were now standing in - it brought back memories of your old teachers, friends, your sisters… </span>
  <em>
    <span>All gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You looked down at Grogu in your arms and a bittersweet smile crossed your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, behave. There’s much to learn.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead before setting him down at a free desk. The other students looked at the child, then you. Their whispers and giggles brought fond memories back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glimpsed over your shoulder and watched as Grogu intently listened to the protocol droid teaching the class. You walked down the street, making your way to the marshal’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Cara knew each other well. You both were from Alderaan, and you both were off-planet for The Disaster. You both lost essentially everyone you knew and loved. So, you both joined the Rebellion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Cara had gone to school together back on Alderaan. You weren’t close back then - in fact, you didn’t get along with her at all as a child.  You didn’t even know Cara had survived The Disaster until you met her again on Nevarro eight months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her who had told Karga you were looking for a job, and essentially the reason you had landed you the job with The Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hello there stranger.” Cara sat upright when she saw you walk through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there.” You smiled and made your way over to her, she jumped from her chair and hugged you tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s bounty hunting life going?” She gave you a firm pat on the back as she pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’d like to think.” You felt your stomach flutter letting the thoughts of the events between you and Din run through your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, let’s catch up. I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” She sat down behind her desk once again and propped her legs up on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat down across from her and let out a sigh, “How have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, things are going well here. It’s starting to feel like… home.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see it, the schoolhouse… it’s-” You were cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to make it as close as I could, every child deserves it.” She beat you to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nice to see. I couldn’t stop thinking of Alderaan when I dropped the kid off… Really.” You praised her work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank that Mandalorian, I don’t give him credit where it’s due. He raised hell here, he made this possible.” She smirked at you as she took a sip out of a mug on her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t answer, not knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more. You’re hiding something, I’m not stupid.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh. What do you mean?” You flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something happened.” She grinned at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, we can talk about it later if you want. But I can tell something’s up and I think you need to blow off some steam.” She took her legs off the desk and leaned forward in her seat, her tone becoming more serious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if we’re staying long.” You looked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m telling you you’re at least spending the night. I’ll make sure of it.” She smiled at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, later. I’ll tell you.” You sighed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cara shifted in her seat and looked over her shoulder, “Well, well. If it isn’t everyone’s favorite Mandalorian.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned, Din walked in the doorway, followed by Karga. You smiled at both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pushing it.” Din scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not wrong.” Karga laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Mando - I don’t know what your plans are but I think you should stay here a night or two. You deserve a break.” Cara rose from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we can stay just a night. I’m sure Karga wouldn’t mind the bounties being a day later, would you?” You looked at Karga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem on my watch. He had no problem being on time, even if there were to be a delay.” Karga looked at the Mandalorian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Din huffed and looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinks on me tonight.” Cara smiled and patted your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din surprisingly did come to the Cantina with you, Karga, and Cara. He wouldn’t drink or even really talk, but it was nice to have him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat at a booth together. You and Cara sat next to each other across from Karga and Din. Things were going well - reminiscing about old times, bounty hunting stories, the Rebellion, and other stories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you, Cara, and Karga got started, there was no slowing down. Shot after shot of Spotchka, you felt yourself slipping further and further. It didn’t take a lot for you to get drunk, you were quite the lightweight. Luckily, Cara and Karga were quite the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din noticed you starting to tip over the edge. He didn’t like when you had too much to drink, especially after the last incident on Tatooine. He grew tense, became even more withdrawn. He wanted to go get the kid and bring you back to the Crest to put to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go.” Din cut you off in the middle of a slurred sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all looked at him, concerned and slightly offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Party’s just getting started? Geez, I think you need some Spotchka.” Karga scoffed at the Mandalorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Din began to rise from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriffing</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, Shiny.” You shook your head, your words were becoming even more slurred by the minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Mando. Just a bit longer.” Cara sighed and looked up at Din, now impatiently standing waiting for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re leaving now.” He was firm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were mad. This was the first time you had gotten to hang out with Cara and Karga in months, and he was taking it away from you nearly as soon as it had started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And for what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your drunken state, your filter was thin, “And then what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll fuck me again and then ignore me for almost two days as if nothing happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karga and Cara looked at each other, blank but shocked expressions on their face. Din stood, stiff as a board at the end of the table, looking at you. You immediately regretted saying it, knowing it was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sister. Maybe he’s right.” Cara placed a hand on your shoulder, you hit it away and buried your hands into your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck is wrong with me?” You began to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, Karga. Go get the kid and go back to the Crest. I’ll take care of her.” Cara looked at Din and Karga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din let out a long, labored sigh. Karga stood up to meet him, placing a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s drunk. She didn’t mean it.” Cara looked to Din as Karga ushered him off out of the Cantina. </span>
</p><p><span>“Hey, what was that? What’s going on?” Cara rubbed your back as you continued to drunkenly cry. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Fuck, I’m sorry.” You looked down at your lap. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to my place and talk. Ok?” She patted you on the back and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Din was right. You probably should have gone with him. You had had way too much to drink, Cara had to basically carry you back to her place. When you finally arrived she set you down on her couch and sat down across from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what's going on.” Cara handed you a glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, where do I start.” You took a sip, your words were still slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, was what you said true?” She placed a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Half, and half. I don’t know if ignoring me is the right word…” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know how to explain it. One day he’s all over me the next he won’t say a word.” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was right. Something did happen.” Cara teased you, lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few things happened.” You looked at her, “I-I hate it, but I love it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell him? Be upfront? Not like how you were in the Cantina- but tell him.” She was awfully comforting - you really did need to talk to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make things uncomfortable.” You sighed, “But I guess I just did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you need to do, when you sober up a bit, is to go back to the Crest and talk to him. Tell him how you feel about him.” She patted your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, “And what if he pushes me away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take care of him for you.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karga had left The Mandalorian shortly after returning to the Crest. Din put Grogu to bed, stripped all his armor off, and laid in his small sleeping chamber. He let out a sigh as he repeated the moment in the Cantina, over and over again in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mad at you, but he also felt guilty. Maybe he had been a bit distant the past day and a half. Again, it wasn’t fully intentional. He was just petrified by the new emotions and internal conflict he was facing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You both were wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, he just laid awake, looking up at the ceiling for a bit. He then rose, and made his way through the hull of the ship, stopping at your sleeping roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed you, he wished that when he looked down, you were there. He hoped you would be back soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath before you entered the Crest. You were anxious and filled with guilt. You shouldn’t have said what you did in the Cantina, and you were not sure how Din took it, but you both handled the situation poorly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You both were wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped when you saw Din standing, facing away from you, looking down at your bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” You softly called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to you but didn’t say a word. You slowly walked over to him and stopped when you were about half a foot away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was wrong.” You looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, not sure how to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, if you don’t want me, that’s ok, but I need to know-” You were cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He whispered, “It’s not that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as he wrapped an arm around you and pressed his forehead to yours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din. I want you, but I need to know if you want me too.” You looked into his visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want... you too.” He snaked another arm around you and pulled you closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, for what I said. I just- I was having a good time. You were right.” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” He brought a hand to your cheek and cupped it softly with his gloved hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold me tonight, please.” You whispered into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged you close to him, and let out a soft sigh, “Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You both crawled under the blankets on your sleeping roll, facing each other. You wrapped your arms tightly around Din and pressed your face against his chest. Din pulled you closer and began to rub small circles on your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t speak, just laid in his arms, taking in every second of it. He was so warm, his heartbeat was strong, and the rise and fall of his chest began to slowly lull you to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fresher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been working on a second Din Djarin x Reader fanfic that is much beefier and has been really been my new forefront. Don't worry I'm not abandoning this one! My inspiration has just stalled a bit here and I want to make sure I'm putting out good writing instead of just spitting things out onto the screen. Please check out the other one! I promise it is unique.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You awoke in the middle of the night. You weren’t sure what time it was but you knew it was late. At some point in your sleep, you had rolled over and were facing away from Din. You smiled - he was still holding you close to him. You let out a groan as you stretched your legs out slightly, adjusting your position to get more comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of your thigh brushed against something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He let out a soft, sleepy, moan. It took you a second to realize </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was not beskar</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit...” He whispered with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din?” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore it.” He rested his helmet on your shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defiance swept over your mind as you slowly pressed your ass against his length. He let out a sharp, hitched, grunt as you did - a hand flew to your waist and gripped down firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sweet fucking girl…” He let out a soft moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like this?” You pressed against him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” His hands moved up your waist and to your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you want more.” You whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-More…” He groaned and bucked his hips against your ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped out, “Din, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled as he reached up and groped at one of your breasts, and slowly began to grind against you. He was rock hard. You reached down and slowly began to peel off your pants, taking your panties with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed your lead, pulling his trousers down - and pressed back against you. You felt the warm wetness of his precome on your ass as he continued to press into you. He moved a hand between your legs as he did, and gently brushed his fingers between your lips. You let out a moan and pressed up against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wet for me already?” He groaned as he sunk a finger inside you, causing you to yelp out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” You gasped out as he began to finger you slowly, curling his fingers inside you to reach that spot inside that </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroys</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pushed another finger inside. He continued to pump his fingers, each time hitting your clit with his palm, making you gasp in ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out soft cries of pleasure as he began to pick up his pace, begging him for more. You needed him so bad, you needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> him inside you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din, please, I need you to fuck me.” You choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me first, and I will.” He growled as he pressed his thumb against your clit and began to rub it slowly as he fingered you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Maker, fuck. Keep doing that.” You cried out. He did, vigorously, groaning your name as he continued to grind you from behind. “F-Fuck Din, I’m close.” You gasped as you felt yourself begin to climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly pulled his fingers out within you, you cried out as he did, begging him to continue. He then turned you on to your stomach, and climbed on top of you, pulling your hips up to meet his. You buried your face into the pillow as he spread your legs, and quickly found his way inside you. He gripped onto your waist as he began to thrust into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You came, hard, around him as he began to pound into you from behind. You cried out into the pillow, “D-Don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fucked you through your orgasm, and leaned over you, resting his head next to yours. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I missed you so much.” He gritted between his teeth as he continued to buck into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din, I missed you so much too.” You moaned into the pillow as he fucked you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a moan, grabbed both of your wrists, and pulled them behind your back. Holding your wrists together with one hand, he moved his free hand to your shoulder, pulling you upright. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling your back flush to his chest as he thrust into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-Sweet fucking girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so fucking good for me.” He moved a hand down to your clit and began to rub small circles, causing your knees to buckle, he held you in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m going to come again.” You yelped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl,</span>
  </em>
  <span> come for me.” He growled out as he began to thrust deeper into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt an orgasm build, and you let out a sharp cry, your legs shaking as he held you upright. He groaned out with you as you came for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He snaked his hand up your navel to your sternum and kept his palm flush against your chest, “N-Not going to last much longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, come in me Din. I need it.” You moaned as you came down from your orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a choked growl and pushed you downwards, bracing you both with his arm. You buried your face into the pillow and moaned out as he managed a couple more thrusts before he came inside you. He groaned as he collapsed onto your back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bid jate, mesh’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered, caressing your back gently as he pulled out slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled over onto your back and reached up, placing a hand on the cheek of Din’s helmet, “Hold me again, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and pulled the blanket back over you, laying beside you. You sighed and pressed your face into his chest. He wrapped an arm around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” He whispered. You groaned softly and nodded as he ran a hand through your hair.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You awoke in the morning to Din getting himself back into his armor. You yawned and stretched out, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Morning, shiny. Sleep alright?” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He looked down at you, sprawled out and still half-naked from your late-night excursion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we leaving today?” You asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, later. Have to go to the market first.” He knelt in front of you and brushed a piece of hair from your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute, I want to come.” You groaned as you reached over for your trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose again and walked over to where Grogu was sitting, playing with his bantha plush. He picked him up and held him close to his chest, cradling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled some clothes on, hauled yourself from the sleeping pad, and stumbled into the fresher. You splashed some cold water on your face and neatened yourself up. You were hungover, messy-haired, and had bags under your eyes. You did your best to make yourself presentable in under fifteen minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going next?” You called Din outside the fresher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zygerria. Bounty is there.” He spoke in his usual monotone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then where?” You talked to him as you got ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cantonica.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay there for a day or two? Just to relax?” You put your hair in two braids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on how easy the quarry goes.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t be that hard, they must be a drunk gambler if they’re out on Cantonica.” You laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that?” You stepped out the fresher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to stop back here to drop off the bounties, then we’ll be making our way to Coruscant.” He stood outside the fresher holding Grogu, who was babbling in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coruscant? Isn’t that risky for you?” You took the child from his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to look for Jedi. Need to find a contact.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t been to Coruscant in years, not since the Empire collapsed and you stayed there for a few years working as a bartender in a casino. You were sure you still had some contacts there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal, but you’re going to let me help. I know people on Coruscant, they might be able to help.” One name came to you in particular, Niko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niko fought for the resistance. He had been a pilot, and you remember him telling you once he met a Jedi. Niko had met you on Coruscant, you both had just arrived after the Battle of Endor. You quickly became friends, and at one point he had become more than a friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly were drawn back from your thoughts as Din spoke, “As long as they’re not trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Din walked through the market side by side, you held Grogu in your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you find Cara? I’ll meet you there.” He placed a hand on your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” You looked up at him, a smile crossed your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll meet you in an hour.” He looked down at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You parted ways with the Mandalorian and made your way for the Marshal’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is.” Cara nodded at you as you walked in. She was sitting at her desk, as usual, her feet resting on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” You sat across from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” She smirked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I think.” You looked down to the child in your arms and a smile crept over your lips. He was holding onto your hand, looking back up with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s good mean?” She pried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll spare the details but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You smiled more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good... because I was ready to put him right in his place.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cara, thank you.” You looked up at her, “And I’m sorry for being such a hot mess last night. Mando was right, I just… I thought I was enjoying myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you needed to blow off some steam. Can’t be easy being stuck with that hunk of metal all the time.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, I kind of like being stuck with him sometimes.” You leaned back in your seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then enjoy it. He obviously likes your company if he’s kept you around this long. Hell, I was expecting him to dump you back here after a month, no offense.” She leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” You laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Cara continued to talk for some time before Din showed up. He walked in without a word, his usual entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go?” You looked up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, unless you’re busy.” He nodded to Cara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not busy, just chatting.” She smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. Say bye to Auntie Cara, little guy.” You looked down to Grogu in your lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell the little womp rat not to get into too much trouble on the road.” She laughed and stood, making her way around to bid you farewell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rose to your feet and hugged her, “Thanks again, we’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe out there, let me know if you run into any trouble. I’ll see what I can do to take care of it.” She squeezed you before pulling away and patting Grogu on the head, “Look after her Mando.” She pointed at him with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best.” He made his way over and placed a gloved hand on your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far is Zygerria?” You leaned back in the copilot chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days in hyperspace.” He faced forward, the stars gleaming off his helmet as you made your way through the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything we need to get done?” You played with your hair, twisting it in your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are we going to do for three days?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go shower, maybe make something to eat after.” You rose from your seat and made your way out of the cockpit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder as you exited, he sighed, “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paused and looked to him as you started your way down the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll meet you there.” His voice was warm now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” You smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slowly stripped yourself of your clothing. Stepping into the fresher, you turned on the small shower and let out a sigh as the warm water began to run down your back. You hadn’t bothered to shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard him climb down the ladder as you washed. You were facing away, ass to the door. You heard him moving around the hull of the ship, and then the lights went out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din?” You called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard the sound of metal and fabric shifting just outside the fresher, but there was no response. You continued to wash, humming slightly as you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You then felt a pair of hands grip your hips from behind, pulling you back slightly. You gasped out, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you see?” An unmodulated voice whispered in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not really. Just shadows.” You shivered at the low vibration of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not look at me.” His voice was stern but so warm. He snaked an arm around you, bringing his hand up your stomach, grazing his fingers softly across your skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a shaky sigh, “Y-Yes Din.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pressed up against you from behind - he was hard already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please take me.” You pressed back against him, causing him to let out a soft grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here or the floor.” He whispered against your neck - and planted a kiss there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever, I just need to</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” You gasped again as he moved his other hand between your legs and teased his fingers along your slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish your shower, then I’ll decide.” He growled as he slowly slid a finger inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck, you’re a tease.” You gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He placed a kiss on your wet shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shakily continued to wash your hair as he fingered you, each time he pumped his finger deeper inside you found it harder and harder to continue your task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost done?” He slipped another finger inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes. Fuck, Din.” You gasped. You hastily finished washing, not because it was hard to concentrate while he was finger fucking you, but because you needed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn off the fresher, put your towel on the floor and get on all fours.” He slipped his fingers from within you and backed away slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were shaking with excitement as you turned the fresher off, fumbled for your towel, and threw it onto the floor just outside the fresher. You did your best to lay it out and got on all fours as Din told you to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped as Din grabbed your ass with a hand and squeezed it. He ran his other hand down until he found your clit with his thumb, pressing down slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He leaned over you and slowly trailed kisses up your back as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” You moved your hips upwards slightly, inviting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a groan as he positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed inside. Your arms gave out from under you as he did, and your face pressed into the towel on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved upright, grasped onto your waist, and slowly began to fuck you. His thrusts were hard, but he moved slowly, making sure he savored every inch of you as he did. Each time he bottomed out inside you moaned out into the towel - gripping it tightly with your fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking good for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He growled out as he moved a hand down to your ass, squeezing firmly as he thrust into you. You cried out in pleasure, your toes curling as he began to move quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shyly snuck a hand under you to find your clit, letting out a sharp moan as you began to rub yourself closer to an orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Can you see anything, sweet girl?” His voice was shaky, desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No.” You closed your eyes tightly. He let out a hitched moan as he gripped onto one of your shoulders, and placed his other hand on your waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flip over, now.” He commanded. You nodded frantically as you did your best to turn yourself over, he helped you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were on your back, he grabbed your ankles and brought them up to his shoulders. He growled out with pleasure as he squeezed your ankles, thrusting deep inside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a pleasure-filled gasp as he hit something </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside you. You quickly shot a hand down to your clit, and began to rub yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Din, you’re going to make me come.” You choked out as you felt yourself draw closer to an orgasm with every thrust. He groaned out as he continued to build his pace, pumping faster and faster into you every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nearly screamed as he shot his hands from your ankles and gripped onto your hips, pulling you up, and leaning over you at an almost right angle. After a few more thrusts, you came. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him into you - you twitched as your orgasm hit you in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a shaky groan, managed a few shaky thrusts before he came almost immediately after you. He was gasping for air as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to yours. You wrapped an arm around his back, snaked a hand up the back of his neck, and ran your fingers through his damp hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din.” You gasped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He kissed you softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the next three days to be just this.” You kissed him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the kid is asleep.” He chuckled softly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a heads up for all readers of this fanfic: I'm going to be taking a hiatus from this one for a bit. Not sure how long, I'm pretty burnt out right now and I'm focusing more on my other fic.  I do have some future chapters planned for this one, I just really haven't had the time or inspiration to write them. Sorry to disappoint anyone - life has just been a lot lately and I feel like I can only focus on one fic right now and I've been having a lot of fun writing Floating. Please check it out if you haven't already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s time to get up.” Din groaned, gently shaking your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grunted into your pillow, burying your face, “Five more minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be out of hyperspace in an hour. Time to get up.” He shook your shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” You sighed and rolled over, looking up at Din. All he had on was his helmet. You groaned and sat up slightly, rubbing your eyes as you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days in hyperspace went by… Rather quick. It was as if every moment you weren’t sleeping, taking care of the kid, or doing routine chores - you were being absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> worshiped</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Din. You liked the new routine - it was a bit more unpredictable and much more pleasurable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zygerria isn’t nice. You need to stay on the ship with the kid, and if you need to leave make sure you have a blaster.” Din watched as you slowly pulled a shirt over your head and began to move a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll just sleep the whole time you’re off hunting that bounty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can hardly feel my legs.” You smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head from side to side slowly at your remark, “I shouldn’t be long. Maybe a day or two. Com me at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as he got up and began to dress himself. You sat on your bedroll, watching as he meticulously put on his armor. It certainly came off in less time than it took to put on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid started crying from inside Din’s sleeping chamber. He grunted, in the middle of putting his flight suit on, and looked at you. You grabbed a pair of underwear and pulled them on as you stood up, making your way to get the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little guy.” You smiled at the little alien, wrapped up in one of Din’s blankets, tears pouring down his cheeks. He cooed when he saw you, reaching up for you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled him into your arms and held him to your chest, “Let’s get you something to eat. Sorry, your dad and I overslept.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>overslept.” Din scoffed, clipping his chest plate on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why didn’t you get him, huh?” You made your way over to prepare a small ration for the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want to wake you.” He pulled on his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set Grogu down on a crate, “Din, do you need anything to eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He grabbed his gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something for the road?” You began to prepare a ration, pouring some water into the packet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do.” He walked behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as he rested his helmet against your shoulder. You finished preparing the ration and looked to Grogu, watching intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I have to feed him.” You were locked in place by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll feed him, go get dressed.” He pulled away from you and sat next to the child - Grogu babbled and reached for his father. Din scooped him into his lap and looked to you, reaching out for the ration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right.” You handed him the ration and went to go finish getting ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You landed on Zygerria about an hour later. Din chose a secluded area, away from any towns or cities to land the Crest. You set up camp, Din finished preparing himself to go hunt the bounty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember - don’t leave unless you have to, and if you have to, bring a blaster.” He rested his helmet against your forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you on the comlink tonight.” You looked into his visor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Be safe.” He pulled away and began to make his way to the exit of the hull. He looked over his shoulder to you and Grogu before he exited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over at the kid, sitting on a crate, “Hope he won’t be long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu cooed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You spent the day cleaning and organizing. Three days of pure bliss in hyperspace really had let things become a mess. Luckily, you had time to fix things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grogu only misbehaved a few times, getting into places he knew he wasn’t allowed, or putting things in his mouth that he knew he shouldn’t. You tried your best to distract him with his beloved bantha plush, or with the metal ball in the cockpit that he adored so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night came quicker than you had anticipated. You were exhausted and ready to sleep. Grogu was as well, he went to bed shockingly quickly. You tucked him into his pram, closing the doors after kissing him. You stripped down to your underwear before crawling into Din’s sleeping chamber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed the comlink from the small shelf inside, looked at it in your hands, fumbled with it for a second, pressed the button, and whispered, “Hey Mando.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a few seconds of silence before his voice came through, “How are you and the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I just put him to sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silent for a few moments, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in my bed aren’t you, sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You smiled, pulling his blanket over yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wish I was there.” Din reached into his pocket, running his gloved thumb over your panties - the ones he had taken from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” You felt your stomach flutter at his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear you beg for me.” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly moved a hand down your stomach and to the waistband of your panties, “No, I want you to beg to hear me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mesh’la</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re such a tease.” He brought his other hand to his trousers, slowly moving his hand over his length through the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days wasn’t enough for you?” You pulled your panties down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Need more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He gritted through his teeth as he sunk his hand into his trousers to stroke himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucked me into the next parsec, and you still want more?” You teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Need to hear you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His voice was strained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… Wish you could.” You teased yourself to his words, slowly running a finger down your slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, touch yourself for me.” He gripped himself firmly, waiting to hear you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” You gasped out as you slowly began to rub your clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get back I want you in my bed, naked for me, waiting.” He groaned as he began to move his hand up and down his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Come back soon.” Your voice hitched as you slowly sunk a finger inside yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” He growled out as he stroked himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You moaned as you fingered yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now fuck yourself like I would.” He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” You spread your legs open wider and slipped another finger inside yourself. You rubbed your clit as you slowly pumped your fingers, curling them to massage yourself. You let out shaky moans and gasps as you did. You neared yourself closer and closer with every minute that passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sound so good for me.” He choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say my name when you come for me.” He was edging closer and closer to his climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” You yelped as you began to feel your orgasm build. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickened your pace, arching your back as you began to feel it wash over you, and then it hit, “F-Fuck Din. I-I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cried out in pleasure as your orgasm came in waves, all you could manage to gasp out was his name, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Din... Din… Din…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing you cry out in pleasure for him over and over sent him over the edge, his jaw clenched tightly as he growled out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet fucking girl… Sweet girl…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both listened to each other gasping on each end of the link, your breaths short and fast as you came down from your highs. You stayed that way, listening as you both regained control, returning to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight sweet girl. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Din. Be safe.” You whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fell asleep shortly after - comlink still in hand, panties still at your ankles. Tomorrow, like last time, would be quite different than imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up with a groan, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. With a sigh of satisfaction, you pulled your panties back on and crawled out of bed. You made your way over to Grogu’s pram and opened it - he was still asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got dressed and began to prepare breakfast for both you and the child. Some eggs for the child - one of his favorites. You stuck with an energy bar ration for yourself. He must have smelt it because he was up and wailing for the meal before you could even plate it. He practically inhaled them as you set his dish in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed as you watched some of the yolk dribble down his chin, he tried to lick it up. You dabbed it with a napkin as you finished your ration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little guy, what should we do today?” You smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small coo in response, looking back at you with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to do some repair work outside, you’ll have to stay in here. But I promise we can play later.” You gave him a loving pat on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears perked up with your words, excited. He loved to play with you, hide and seek was one of his favorites, as well as his plush bantha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try not to be too long. And don’t get into any trouble, or we won’t play.” You gave him a serious look, he gave an understanding coo in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You geared up to go outside, strapping a tool belt on, and putting on your boots. You made your way outside and located the area where some small leak had started and got to work, thinking of Din as you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time you closed your eyes for a second you pictured him in all your most intimate moments. Waking up next to him - something you had grown quite attached to in the past few days. Warm arms wrapped around you, your face pressed into his shirt, the sound of his heartbeat, and the rise and fall of his chest. You would take a long breath in to take him in, the beautiful scent of musky leather, metal, and something warm. It made you feel so whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in your own thoughts, and busy with fixing the part that was leaking, you were completely unaware of your surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, you were pulled from the area where you were perched and thrown to the ground. You let out a yelp as the wind was knocked out of you. You frantically grasped around for some sort of weapon, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you had forgotten your blaster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You rolled over to face upwards, gripping onto a small screwdriver for defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man stood above you, dressed in all black, his face was scarred. There was a Tusken staff in his hand, and a blaster strapped to his back. He looked down at you, his eyes filled with a look of pure vengeance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held the screwdriver in your hands, pointed at him, “W-What do you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here for the kid, you’ll have to get through me first, and then you will not be safe from the Mandalorian.” You sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the armor.” His voice was dark, filled with resentment and age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to kill him and me first to get it.” You gritted through your teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want his armor. I want my armor.” He was stern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> armor?” You were confused now - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what other armor was he talking about?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Mandalorian is in possession of a set of armor that belongs to me. It was given to me by my father.” He glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from this ship.” You clutched tighter onto the screwdriver in your hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will take you and the child until he hands over my armor.” He was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be a dead man. He’ll kill you if you take the child.” You tried to slowly move backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he tries to kill me, you and the child will die. I have a sharpshooter positioned ready to fire if he does.” He stepped forwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> mistake.” You glared up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not respond, but extended his hand forward, offering to help you to your feet. You shook your head and stood up on your own, dusting the dirt from your trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop the screwdriver and put your hands behind your back, then turn around.” He continued to stare you down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did as you were instructed, sighing passively as he placed a pair of binders on your wrists, “You’re absolutely screwed, I really hope you know that.” You grumbled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit on the ramp of the ship.” He walked in front of you, gesturing to the Crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You obeyed again, sitting on the ramp. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Grogu peeking his little head around the side of a crate. He knew to stay put, you could tell from the fear in his big brown eyes. You sighed and looked away, down at your feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were also screwed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you thought of what the Mandalorian would do when he returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Din knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the Crest in the distance. He dropped the body of the bounty he was carrying and drew his blaster. His mind raced with all the worst scenarios as he quickly made his way back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He would never forgive himself if something happened to you and the child while he was away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din snuck around the body of the Crest silently, making his way to the ramp. He jumped out from behind, and pointed his blaster, first at you, but then quickly pointing it at the man. You stayed still, looking at Din - panic written across your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He firmly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for my armor, the armor you have stowed away in your ship.” The man in black responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Din stepped forward, closer to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a simple man making my way through the galaxy, like my father before me.” The man responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take the Creed?” Din tightened his grip on his blaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give my allegiance to no one.” The man stood his ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The beskar belongs to the Mandalorians, it was looted from us during the purge.” Din fought back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The armor was my father’s. Now it is mine.” The man’s face was full of anger, frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a reason not to drop you right now.” Din gestured his blaster to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a sharpshooter on that hill over there, with a lock scope, ready to drop this kind girl before us.” The man gestured to the ridge just over the crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din looked to the hill, and then to you, panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, sort this out there has to be a way where no one dies.” You looked up at Din, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have them put their blaster down, and I will do the same,” Din commanded the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded before turning to the hill, gesturing for the sharpshooter to stand down. Din lowered his blaster down, and kicked it away, looking at you as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din stood in place, hands up in surrender, “It goes against the Mandalorian creed for me to give you the armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The armor was given to my father, Jango, by your forebears. In exchange, I can promise the safety of you, the child, and this young woman. There are still bounties out for you and that child, it is a fair deal.” The man began to negotiate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I trust you?” Din stood firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My chain code is encoded in the vambrace of the armor and has been for 25 years. Have her get it, and I will show you.” The man nodded at Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” Din looked at you and gestured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rose from your seated position and turned to the man, who removed the binders for your wrist. You looked back to Din, “Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in a crate near the ladder. Go.” He repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and made your way into the Crest. Grogu was still hidden behind some of the crates, you smiled at him softly, “It’s ok, we’re going to be ok.” You whispered to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dug through the crate Din was referring to and found the vambrace along with a set of beskar Mandalorian armor. Its paint was badly damaged, and there were dents and blaster marks riddled in it. You picked the crate up and walked to the ramp, setting it down at the end. You grabbed the vambrace and held it out for the man to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put it on, sighing as he did, “Take a look at this.” He looked to Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din walked over slowly, hesitance in his stance. The man pressed a button on the vambrace and a hologram of letters glowed softly in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is me, Boba Fett.” He gestured to the hologram pointing at the words, “and this is my father, Jango Fett.” He looked to Din.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was a foundling?” Din stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, even fought in the Mandalorian civil wars.” Boba nodded and turned off the hologram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that armor belongs to you.” Din nodded back to Boba and looked at you. You grabbed the rest of the armor and brought it to Boba, setting it down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate its return.” Boba nodded to you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then our deal is complete.” Din stood still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you need our help.” Boba gestured to the new figure who made their way around the corner of the ridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened, a familiar face stood before you. Din was also taken aback, “Fennec Shand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hadn’t heard her name in years, but you knew her from your days back working odd jobs. You once had taken a job working on a ship with her, and you had become acquainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to shoot either of you.” She smirked, holding her helmet on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were dead.” Din looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> for dead. Boba saved me, and now I am in his service.” She removed a velcro strip from her torso, revealing a mechanical contraption inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fennec, it’s been awhile.” You nodded to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din turned sharply to look down at you, “You know her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back when I used to work the occasional odd job. It was only for several months, but yes.” You looked to Din. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din sighed, and looked back to Boba, “If you have any information on where to find Jedi, it would be of great help to us. We need to return the child, my foundling, to its kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba nodded slowly, “I’ve met Jedi before, but I do not know where to find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you saw a Jedi?” Din asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for some years, and I don’t wish to meet one again.” Boba shook his head slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, that’s all.” Din sighed and began to walk up the ramp of the crest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You said there is a bounty out for him and the child?” You looked to Boba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any way you can tell us who placed the bounty or find a way to slow those from hunting them?” You became concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m unsure as to who has it placed, but we can try to find out. We are at your service until the child is returned.” Boba began to put his armor on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You nodded to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Din also responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Till we meet again, Mandalorian.” Boba placed his helmet over his head and nodded before making his way off into the distance with Fennec. You and Din watched as they walked away, both perplexed and shocked by what had just taken place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>